Is It Wrong To Try To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon? Lost Familia
by baby-khaos
Summary: Found half dead on the 18th floor of the dungeon, no familia, and little to no memory of how he got there? What's an adventurer to do in this situation? Simple, go into the dungeon.
1. Chapter 1-Lost Adventurer

_Is it Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in A Dungeon? Lost Familia_

 _Five. No seven in total._

Three Deadly Hornets and four Dark Fungus. I had there locations memorized already and was waiting to see which would make the first move. The man-sized hornets stinger just about the size of a dagger ,there eyes were watching my every movement-

"!"

The hornet on the left charges first aiming its stinger at my chest. Dodge left. The breeze the flying killer wings create brushes my hair aside slightly. The gap I created dodging left was about an inch or so in length ,but that's all I needed.

The second charges and then the third as the giant fungus monsters follow behind. Duck. Then counter! The last hornet get struck right through its core , its magic stone! It instantly vanishes in a cloud of ashes.

But no time to even breath the other hornets are circling around by now and the walking fungus are getting ready to release a deadly poison.

But sadly for them im a step ahead.

As the daggers fly towards my back and the fungus get ready to gas the area I let out a deep breath.

 _I really hope this is all for today_

Hands on the hilt of the two long swords on my back. Jump! Time slowed down as I somersaulted over the two hornets.

Swoosh.

The two long swords send the hornets down to the ground impaling them to the ground as I land behind there dying bodies gone just like the other one. All that's left where they crashed is a small stone.

Now. Charge forward. Pick up the two swords. I have about three-to-four seconds before they release there poison.

Impale the one to my right. Then left. I grab the third one and spin around creating momentum then release him to the fourth and final fungus.

The force was enough to send them both into the dungeon wall with a thud. And before they could recover I shoot forward this time reaching for the giant sword on my back.

Boom!

That was it. The final swing sliced through both of them and crashed into the wall behind them chipping the blade.

Haa..Haa..Haa..Finally. My breathing was heavy. The whole battle lasted about twenty seconds or so but this was my thirtieth or so fight without a break.

.Clap "Well done! You had me worried for a second but you pulled through rookie" This half-complaint came from our party leader. A human like myself but bigger in build and slightly ( kind of ) in height. "Supporter hurry up with those stone!" "Y-yes sir!" "Anyways that's it for today you're a mess after all that .Come on boys were hitting the bar again tonight!" Cheer ring from the party of five. Three up close combat fighter ( myself included ) ,a mage ,and a supporter.

 _Fifty-six enemies in half and hour or so. Well he did use that item to attract a large number of monster-_

" Here you go sir" This voice came from behind Keiki ,our supporter. He was holding out my longswords and dagger while bowing. "Keiki ,you don't have to bow." "But-" "Like I've said I'm not your superior or anything" I take my weapons and put them back in there sheaths before he could say another word.

"Come on" "A-ah yes" The dungeon was silent with only our footsteps to be heard. We were trailing behind our party as they chatted about who know what. The walk back was going take us a while but it gave me an opportunity to ask a question that had been eating at me since the beginning of the trip. "Keiki" "Yes?" responded the boy ,a little younger then myself by a few years.

Looking over my shoulder I ask "What is it like above on the surface?" He immediately looked away. "W-well is um ,-" He was lying. I could tell ,everyone did when I asked this question. Only a week ago did I hear about the surface and when I went to ask our leader he lied and so did everyone else. "-it's a wasteland ,ages ago the gods fought there destroying everything…..or that's what I've been told.."

 _Sigh_

"So I've heard.." There all hiding something from me. All I know here is I'm risking my life for these magic stone which are a type of currency back in our village on the eighteenth floor. But something doesn't feel right and keeps me wanting to go upwards….

"!"

A cold eerie chill ran down my spine stopping me cold in my tracks. "Is something wrong?" Keiki a few steps ahead asked in confusion for my sudden stop.

…

All I could do in response was look upwards at the stone cave ceiling of the dungeon. "…someone just died ,a few floors above us."

 **Please leave a review/comment if you wish to see continuations of Lost Familia. I would greatly appreciate advice and your thoughts on this Chapter. Thank You For Reading - 00KV**


	2. Chapter 2-Lies from the Dungeon

"W-What?!" This feeling, it was the first for me but I was sure of it. "What do you mean someone died?! Hey answer me?!"

 _What is this….._

It was a cold fe- "Hey what's the hold up?!" Our party leader was back with a puzzled look but mine must have puzzled him more. "S-sorry we were jus-"

"Shut up supporter, why are you staring at the ceiling."

…before I knew it I was already running towards the nearest route up

"H-Hey where are you going-" I was already to far ahead to hear him finish his sentence all I was think is to go up. This feeling I was sure of it something was way off almost as if the dungeon was trying to tell me something no something bigger then the-

 _Sigh. Off all times._

Two more Dark Funguses turned the corner and had already seen me, but I had no time to waste. The one behind the first Fungus was getting ready to scatter its poison but I couldn't spend more time here than I needed to. "Haa!" The dropkick sent the first one flying back into his partner stunning them just long enough for me to get out of there. I knew the feeling came from above and the only parties going into the dungeon today were mine and another group heading to the 19th floor.

 _Left here than right and just straight to the next floor._

I was starting to feel the effect of the battles just earlier but _he_ sometimes would usually join with that group, and if it was him that die-

 _No just keep going_. _Just one more floor._

My legs felt heavy and my breathing was hard to control. There. The next stair floor, now there only so many route to go on but they usually tak-

 _Swoosh_

Just in time. That ball of flame came from a Firebird.

 _Has I just been a second late on hitting the ground I would have gotten hit._

"Caw!" The bird was getting ready to shoot again. "Sorry but I don't have time for this." I grabbed the throwing knife strapped to my waist belt and …

It has been five mins after I had arrived on the 19th floor but it looked like they had gone pretty far in. I was following faint tracks of what seemed to be the tracks they left behind but my imagination only assumed the worse.

 _Boron please tell me im wrong-_

Footsteps! Monsters or humans? I put my hand on my longsword just in case. Any second they would turn this next corner…Now

 _Sigh_

"Huh rookie? What are you doing here?"

"Is haa haa is Boron with you?"

"Huh no he stayed back in the village"

I could finally let out a deep breath.

"We were just heading back and-

 _Thud_

"Hey you alright?! Healer get up here!"

"Im fine" I said from the ground. "Just tired"

"Wait where Azer and the others?! And why does it look like you ran non-stop up here? Weren't you guys suppose to go to the 24th floor today?"

"There fine just a little behind"

 _So if no one died then what was that feeling…_


	3. Chapter 3-The 18th Floor

The walk back wasn't long but it felt like forever maybe due to my fatigue. The light at the end of the tunnel for the 18th floor was always a welcoming sight.

"We made it back in one piece again. Huh? What eating at you rookie, you've had that face on the whole way back?"

"….its nothing just lost in thought."

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm more than willing to listen to what you have to say."

The smile on his face was a clear sign he was a good person but-

"Thank Williams-"

"Of course its only right for someone as mature as me to help kids like with personal and sentimental problems"

The smile was more of a smirk now, this human before me was just a few years older then me, slim in build but agile and good with a twin spear.

 _Sigh_

"Remind me again who was complaining about meeting quotas just back in the dungeon?"

"Tsk"

 _Its getting late._

The 18th floor. It was a safe heaven for the survivors of the God Wars, the war the destroyed the surface and left it in ruins. A wasteland, hell, swarming with Titans, and monsters with strength to challenge the Gods. This was the story I was told when I asked what the surface was like but of course everyone said that while looking away or if as trying to hide something.

The forest was calm and quiet. The giant crystal that lite our cavern was starting to dime signifying that night was beginning upon us. Thing like this were common knowledge but my past….was blurred. The place I was walking towards was a small house not far from the main village. It belonged to the one and only person I really trusted.

"Who's there?"

"Who else?"

"You know your always welcome here. Come in"

I opened the door to a…mess.

"Come in, come in."

Boron, a dwarf and the only person I really trusted. The inside of the house was a mess books and trinkets off all kinds lying everywhere. A few beers and plates here and there, the only light source was a window that offered little when night came and that's when the house was filled with candles.

 _It a miracle this place hasn't caught fire and burned to the ground._

"Would it kill you to clean up a little?"

"I suppose that I could tidy up a little"

 _His never really going to clean up._

"Well don't just stand there and keep me waiting"

Boron pulled out a small stool with a book on it. He picked up the book and a started to search for some ink. I already knew what he meant. I unloaded my weapons and gear and settled them in what seemed to be the area with less mess and took of my shirt.

"Anything new in the dungeon?"

"Sort of…."

"Sort of?" He asked as I sat down on the stool. He was checking my "Status" a sort of list and scaling of various parameters usually found on the back of a person. Most so called Adventures have them a blessing received by Gods, how it was obtained was never told to me nor I think I would receive an honest answer should I ask anyone. This was a common routine now, after every trip to the dungeon I came back to Boron's house so he could check my Status. In the book he kept records of my Status seeing if any symbol on the back had changed. "Is there a reason you check my Status daily?"

"Well some people are able to read the Status of adventures because they know what these fancy symbols mean. I picked up how to do that by reading books about it but you are a special case" he slammed the book shut. "A few symbols have changed but other than that nothing out of the normal"

"I see, hey Boron…how does one get a Status to begin with"

…

"Boron?"

"Well you know what they say some people are just born with it while others are decedents of those who first received them from the Gods before the war."

"I see"

Well you know what they say. He always started his answers that way when I asked him something other people would lie about, but in his eyes you could see he was asking for forgiveness about something.

"Well let me take a look at your weapons."

I handed him my swords but helped him with my Great Sword I mean after all he was a dwarf, at a glance you may have not thought it but Boron was also a blacksmith. We walked out to the back of his house where all his equipment was. Swords laided against the side of his house, Great Swords, Battle Axes, Long and Short Sword. He was an excellent blacksmith and had thought me a lot but most I picked up by just watching.

"How did you mange to chip the blade again?"

"I guess I got careless"

"Hmm maybe I'll get careless to and dull your blade before I you go into the dungeon how's that sound?"

"Eh, sorry please forgive me I'll be more careful next time"

I sat there a long while talking to him as he sharped my weaponry. It was late by now and the crystal above hundreds of feet above our head offer little light now, but made up for it in beauty.

"…..something strange happened to me in the dungeon today?"

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked without taking his eyes off the sharpening stone.

"I felt-

"There you are"

"Azer?"

"I don't recall inviting you to my house Azer."

"Mind your own business dwarf, anyways I've been looking all over for you rookie. Come joins us the party is waiting for us back at the village" he said with a big grin. He was mad I. It wasn't hard to tell it wasn't the first time I had seen that grin nor was it the last.

"I'll join you afterward, Boron's sharpe-

"Nonsense come on I'll send Keiki to fetch them later."

"But-"

It was no use his arm was already around my shoulder practically pushing me towards the village. At the same time I caught a glance of Boron and Azer exchanging at each it. Each one eyes traded silent unspoken insults. I had long know that Boron and Azer had a thing of hate going on but never asked. It seemed out of place to ask.

"Uh, Boron I'll be back later-

"Don't worry about it I'll be here"


	4. Chapter 4-Orario

The walk back wasn't never long but it was very short either. Boron's house was somewhat distant from the village but was still far enough to make some people second think a visit. The dirt road was barely visible now it was only thanks to the light the giant crystal gave that we could see the path back to the village. The forest around us was quiet and tranquil, but still even one had to be on guard. Monsters still roamed this floor and although true monsters rarely were seen around the villages or near dirt road there have been instances where careless adventures let their guard down and have an unexpected encounter with a monster. Azer finally broke the silence. "That dwarf…. Stay away from him you hear, his nothing but trouble."

"…..I'll think about it." Azer looked over his shoulder for a second, looked back and pulled out a small pouch from his waist. "Here" he said without looking handing me the pouch. It was a small leather bag and its contents were obvious, valis. "It's from today's hunt…"

 _Why is it that even though we kill so much on our hunting trips, we get so little?_

Azer suddenly stopped. "Also this" "This?-Ack!" The blow was straight to my stomach sending me stumbling back, and with Azer being pure muscle well yeah. Once I looked back up at Azer it was already too late as a second blow followed throwing off the dirt road into a bush. "That's for running off on us rookie! What was the big idea anyways!? You know how far down we were?!" "Ha, haa haa" I pulled myself up just using a nearby tree as support. "I haa haa I thought I felt someone die-

 _Wrong answer….._

"For a stupid reason like that you left?!" I could still feel the blow from his knee as I slowly slide down leaning on the tree. The blood piling up it my mouth didn't help either. "I'm serious haa I felt someone die…" "As if I would ever believe an excuse like that! You're a mess clean yourself up and head to the village the others are there waiting."

 _Haa remind me again whose fault it is I'm like this right now._

With that said Azer walked off leaving me behind. "ha haa haa….. _sigh…_ well, it could have gone worse." I forced myself up and back on the dirt road where the village light could be seen over a few tree tops. With that over the forest slowly went back to is quiet and peaceful state.

After stopping by and "cleaning myself up" I decided to make my way to the bar. The cheers and rowdy noise could be heard even before entering the main village. The bar was inside the biggest tent in the village run by a couple adventures that were almost always there for whatever reason. Slowly I pushed the flaps of the tent aside to well a less then sophisticated sight. Adventures sitting at every table drinking, throwing arms up cheering and just having a good time. Keiki must have spotted me and started waving at me. I simply just raised my hand to signal that I noticed him. I had noticed Azer almost instantly after walking in, he was always at a table just off of what would be the center of the tent with other big strong adventures. They were all leaders of their own groups but never sat with them for whatever reason.

 _Sigh_

I slowly weaved my way through the crowd to where Keiki and the others were.

"Yo what took you so long rookie?" said William "Nothing I just got held up that's all…"

"So then what's up with the bandage around your head?" asked Keiki. "Probably stumbled and hit his head a little too hard or something." "Hilarious" I stated sarcastically and unimpressed. "So what happened in the dungeon today? Keiki told me you felt someone die or some weird thing like that?" "I rather not talk about it." "Aw come on rookie, fine then what do you want to talk about then? Go on anything you want to ask." He said kicking his feet up on the table. "…..fine tell me about the surface."

…

"You know we aren't really supposed to talk about that you know…."

 _Same answer over and over again._

"Then tell me who are those people who enter the opposite and leave the opposite side of this floor?" "H-Heck how should I know all I know is that there from other camps and stuff found underground.." "Then how many underground camps are there like the 18th floor?!" "H-how many are there.." "You should know right!- Why is the whole tent quite now…Azer! A sharp pain sent my flying through the tent wall ripping the fabric as I landed outside. Azer walked through the new exit. "Hey, rookie someone ought to put you in your place…" He was drunk but I was done. He was about to throw a kick but was to slow while drunk. "Yo Azer your drunk let it go he was only asking a question!" "SHUT UP WILLIAM OR YOUR NEXT KEIKI MY SWORD!" Keiki hesitated looking at me stumble to get to my feet. I could still feel the pain from earlier. "KEIKI!" shouted Azer turning his glaze towards Keiki snapping him out of his frozen state. Keiki taking one last look at me ran back inside the tent. "Let me make something clear rookie, you work for me. Who was it that gave you a job in the dungeon and saved you after we found you nearly half dead?! "tch…." Keiki came back handing Azer his sword, this thing had turned into a spectacle with everyone who was inside the bar now trying to get a good view. "Come on Azer you get him!" "Beat him good Azer!"

 _What is this?! A fight club?_

"You got no respect for your superior you ungrateful brat!" He was unsheathing his sword and part off the crowd oooo at his as if it was about to get good. "I'm not goanna fight you Azer!" "Good then that makes my job a little easier" He brought down the sword.

 _This was it then huh…wait._

"Boron?!" There stood the dwarf blocking Azers sword with his own. "Get out of here! I'll buy you time!" "You dirty like dwarf!" Azer brought down the sword again but I had already moved right and Boron stepped back enough for it to miss. "Listen Azer here has just been using you to get profit of dungeon hunts! Take this and run!" He tossed me a small bag with a note attached to the side of it. "BORON!" Azer was too drunk to reason with and I was to at awe to move. "But-" "There's not time to explain just go!"

 _Move. Move! MOVE!_

Finally I got to my feet and bolted towards the village exit. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING ROOKIE!" I turned my head just to watch Boron step in front of Azer before I ran down the dirt road.

"Ha haa haa haa" I was at Boron's house now. The note Boron had attached to the bag said to go to his house and pull the second plank closest to the door up. Taking in a deep breath I opened up the old door to his house. Everything was still a mess but what was to be expected.

 _Second plank, second plank…_

Creek. This plank! I managed to pull up the plank and underneath it was a small long storage area. In it was a black longsword with a sheath to match, a book, small adventurer backpack and a letter.

… _..What._

I reached for the letter first. It was from Boron….

 _If your reading this rookie, then its time now. You probably don't have much time to read this so let me make it short and simple. There was never a god war on the surface, 18 floors above us is a city called Orario the Labyrinth City. Azer has been lying to you this entire time and has the whole village lying to, there great potential in you and Azer wanted to exploit that for money from killing monsters. Get out of here and climb up out of the dungeon! I've complied a bunch of notes in a journal inside the backpack as well as 100000 valis but them to good use when you get out! There a letter inside the book with more information but for now RUN! GET OUT OF THE DUNGEON!_

… _..Ha….HA HA HA_

Theres was a tear running down my cheek..

 _Thank you, Boron_

"Over here!" Huh? There was a light moving through the forest with what seemed to be a scouting party size group with them…

 _Azer…._

I grabbed the backpack and swung it over my shoulder throwing the book inside, and the sword- "Ow!" The sword was stone cold on touch and my head started to hurt, a killing pain my vison went all foggy to as if some mist had covered the whole house.

"His probably hiding in the dwarfs house!" Shit no time, I grab the sword and throw it over my shoulder.

 _Strange it's not so cold now…_

Now to get out of here! The backdoor, without second thought I bolt out the back door running towards a spot not far from Boron's house.

 _I think I lost them…_

I was in the wood at a secret location, I don't think may knew about it but it looked like a shrine. It was a small mount with various weapons sticking out of it. There were some flowers placed near each starting to wilt but what I was looking for was a brush with next to a tree marked with red paint at the base. There. It was harder to spot with my vision being blurred. I pulled out a medium size leather pouch from the bush. "So this makes around 700,000 valis…" Quickly tossing it into my pack I set of again, this time toward that exit. The forest as always was quite but only here, I'm sure else where Azer had the whole village looking for me. The only good thing about this was how the breeze felt as I was running. I finally got to the exit and strangely Azer hadn't posted anyone here. My head was still hurting and my vision had improved little since. "Rookie…." I instinctively pulled out the sword and spun around ready to fight. "Woah easy there it's me William." "Ah sorry about that" I said rubbing my eye "So are you hear to stop me or what?" "No I came here to apologize, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier rookie. Truly I am. Oh Keiki is here to." He signaled Keiki to come out of hiding. Keiki came out holding another pouch. "Im sorry." He said holding out the pouch. "A good bye gift. Its not much but it should help you up there." Explained Williams. "Thanks" I stored the pouch along with the others. "So what is Orario like?" "Don't know never been there myself HA lucky you gets to go, me and Keiki mostly grew up here on the 18th floor, but you don't have a lot of time to be chit chatting do you? Get your ass moving." He said with his grin on his face as he tried to hide back a tear. "Huh also take this" he took his twin blade of his back and handed it to me. "What? No I couldn't it costed you a fortune to buy that here remember?" "Just take it I have another one already, this of it as a gift for lying." "…Thank you-get down both of you!" I threw both Keiki and Williams to the ground "Agh!" An arrow landed straight on my left leg followed by one on my left arm.

 _Lucky there were just wooden arrows…_

"Stay down and say I beat you down and took your weapon, thank you both of you!" With that said I got up pulled off the arrows and ran towards the exit.

 _This Orario place better be worth it!_

* * *

 **Please leave a review/comment and tell me what you think so far. I would greatly appreciate advice and your thoughts. Thank You For Reading - 00KV**


End file.
